hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheadle Yorkshire
|kana = チードル=ヨークシャー |rōmaji = Chīdoru Yōkushā |also known as = Dog |name = Cheadle Yorkshire |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Female |status = Alive |hair = Green |eyes = Blue |affiliation = Hunter Association Zodiacs (Science Division)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 |previous occupation = Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association |occupation = Virus Hunter (Triple Star) Zodiacs (Dog) 14th Chairman of the Hunters Association Doctor Lawyer |type = Unknown |abilities = |japanese voice = Ikue Ōtani |image gallery = yes}} Cheadle Yorkshire (チードル=ヨークシャー, Chīdoru Yōkushā) is a Triple Star Virus HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Dog" (戌, Inu) .Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 She is the 14th and current Chairman of Hunter Association,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 as well as a member of the Science Division created in preparation for the expedition to the Dark Continent. Appearance Cheadle is a bespectacled woman of average height with sea-foam green hair cut at medium length. She wears a headdress that has a pair of dog-like ears, a conservative knee length white dress and a white caplet with a cross at the front of the neck. Her upper jaw and nose also look like those of a dog. During the voyage to the Dark Continent, she acts as the chief doctor in which she wears medical uniform, her hair is also cut shorter. Personality Cheadle is shown to be a calm and intellectual person. She seems to be more intelligent than most of the Zodiacs as even Pariston admits that his procedural skills are inferior to hers, although it is unknown if he says so honestly. She is very practical minded and generally collected, although, she snaps at Ging, whose intelligence she admires, from time to time, mainly because of his carefree attitude. She is fiercely loyal to Isaac Netero and loathes Pariston. She apparently has a mild dislike for Saiyu due to his rudeness. At times, when she speaks, she specifies the person she is addressing at the end of her sentence. She is shown to be sensitive as she recognizes Leorio's quality and potential to be a good chairman of the Hunter Association and the reason why Ging doesn't avoid his Nen punch in the first place. Background Cheadle is the figurehead of the pro-Netero faction in the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, complying with his will, she and the other Zodiacs gather to vote for a new Hunter chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 They are hostile towards Pariston, especially after he proposes himself as the new Chairman. Like the other Zodiacs, she is forced to follow Ging's rules to elect the new Chairman. Later she finally seeks Ging's advice on how to win against Pariston, and he tells her the reason why Pariston is such a formidable opponent is that he really isn't trying to win or lose and that he's just having fun foreseeing how his opposition will move next just like Netero, until a certain day comes. When Ging mentions that Pariston is the only one who is carrying the late chairman's spirit, Cheadle becomes jealous, proving herself to be predictable, yelling at him and ordering him to tell her what day Pariston is waiting for.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 According to some pilots and engineers of the association Ging has befriended, Pariston secretly ordered 100 airships to gather about 5000 hybrid Chimera Ant cocoons ready to hatch from Royal Palace of East Gorteau, and he intends to use them for his entertainment. The "X Day" could be the next Hunter Exam, when Pariston will free the hybrid ants to wreak havoc. During the last votation, Cheadle receives all of Mizaistom's votes and, in order to defeat Pariston, she decides to give all of her votes and all of Mizaistom's to Leorio.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 She later becomes the Chairman of the Hunter Association due to Pariston stepping down as Chairman after winning the Hunter Association election. Dark Continent Expedition arc The Zodiacs discover a video from Netero which discusses about the appearance of Beyond Netero and his claim of being Isaac Netero's son. In the video, the late Chairman Netero explains that the Zodiacs have to hunt Beyond Netero down.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Later, the Zodiacs move on to discuss their plans of actions. The discussion is interrupted when they receive a call from Beyond Netero himself. The Zodiacs meet up with him in person, and Beyond instructs them to contact the V5 and proposes a "give and take" with them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 After Beyond so-called captivity, Cheadle interviews him and dismisses his prediction that the Zodiacs will follow him into the Dark Continent. In exchange for having Beyond as prisoner, the Zodiacs will have a free ticket to he Dark Continent. Realizing that Beyond is challenging the Zodiacs and the Association to fight him off in the Dark Continent, Cheadle readily accepts the challenge. After a confirmation from the V5, she announces their going to the New World, and later allows Saccho Kobayakawa to watch over their prisoner.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Cheadle calls Leorio and offers him a place in the Zodiacs. She explains that there will be a medical study, in which she herself will be the head professor. When Leorio offers someone else to join the Zodiacs, Cheadle agrees and sends Mizaistom to fetch Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 She confronts Beyond in his cell and demands that he sign a contract. Smirking, Beyond says it is just as he predicted. Cheadle says it is, but his movements are still restrained, and proceeds to inform him on the conditions of his captivity. Aside from the constant surveillance, his communications with others will be monitored and censored. Furthermore, he is not to oppose the Hunters Associations during the voyage and he can make no claims on any object that is found in the Dark Continent without involving the media. After he signs, he tells her they have gained "approval", but they still need "capacity", "means", and a "contract".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle is later seen greeting Leorio and Kurapika and introduces them to the rest of the Zodiacs. She starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. After Mizaistom escorts him out, she resumes her speech, informing everyone she has been searching for expert medicians to travel to the Dark Continent safely. She is assigned to the Science Division. Then, she explains that the changes in the Hunter Exam were made so that they can select the very best applicants to have them join the expedition and invites the Zodiacs to cooperate and do their best. Cheadle next appears to give a speech to the candidates of the Hunter Exam. After projecting the video in which the leader of Kakin announces his intention to promote Beyond Netero's trip to the Dark Continent, she demands that the applicants answer three questions: first, if they were aware of its contents before the day it was made public; second, if they were aware, they are to tell through what means, or, if they were not, how it would be possible to acquire such information; third, what economical, cultural and social merits the knowledge of this info could lead to.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Later, Cheadle is present when Mizaistom summons the Zodiacs, minus Kurapika and Leorio. The two trade glances and she understands he is going to reveal the possibility of a mole among them, although she is dubious. Like the others, she describes her abilities, apparently unaware that Kurapika is spying them through a surveillance camera to determine the liar with his dowsing. Some time after the meeting is concluded, Cheadle rushes to Mizaistom to inform him that the Kakin princes are recruiting bodyguards: this might mean that some of the infiltrators that they rejected during the Hunter Exam might still be able to board the ship. There is a total of six requests.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Cheadle later boards the ship to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 She directs the center medical care facility on the third deck.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Election Standing Abilities & Powers As the chairman of the Hunter Association, Cheadle has extensive authority over her underlings, political influence and access to even the most secret information. Her combat skills and Nen abilities have yet to be revealed but since she is part of the Zodiacs and a Triple Star Hunter, she must be a capable and most likely powerful Nen user. However, during the final round of the election for the 13th chairman, Pariston openly claims that Cheadle lacks the necessary combat skills for becoming a chairman. Being also a law scholar and a doctor, it can be inferred that Cheadle is knowledgeable in jurisprudence and medicine. Her status as a Triple Star Virus Hunter indicates that she has made discoveries of utmost importance in this last field. Genius-Level Intellect: Cheadle is incredibly smart, knowledgeable and practical-minded. Even Pariston admitted that she is superior to him in terms of procedural skills. Despite being usually able to keep her cool, at times she would, especially when Ging and Pariston are involved, lose her temper. Although the both of them are capable of more accurate predictions, she is still a master at calculating her opponent's future moves and the trend of the election making her a proficient tactician. Trivia * Her surname "Yorkshire" is the name of a breed of dog, the animal that she represents in the Zodiac. * At times, when Cheadle speaks, lilies are drawn in the background. References Navigation fr:Cheadle_Yorkshire ru:Чиидол_Йоркшир Category:Triple Star Hunters Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Hunter Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Examiner Category:Virus Hunters Category:Science Division